fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koh Kazama
Samurai Koh Kazama is a character appearing in the Doom Dome Battle series, appearing playable in its first two installments. He appears in Mission Alpha as a mindless vampire under Dracula's control and appears playable again in Warriors of Babylon. In ancient time he was a legendary samurai of the Kazama clan, send to the future after defeating the demon Murasame, but accustomed his life to it. He is a far away ascendant from Jin and in the alternatre future he has a son, Mirai. Gameplay Samurai Koh is a quick combatant wielding a powerful ancient katana. His attacks are quick and swift, but only have average range. His defense is low but makes it up for his excelling speed and decent strength. His moves mainly consists out of sword slashes, and the occasional use of shurikens and smoke bombs. His Doom Attack is the Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style which places them in a cinematic where they are facing Samurai Koh who does a quick and flashy draw which brings them down to their knees. When the move KO's they are sliced in half instead. In Warriors of Babylon his Doom Attack is Eight Banners of War. The opponent is at quite a distance and Koh stand in front of eight banners with his family's crest on it. From behind him a barrage of arrows rains down upon the opponent. After all the arrows have hit, Koh descends from the sky and stabs his katana from the top down into the opponents back through belly, before pulling it out again. If KO'd he slashes them vertically up in half instead. Story History Koh Kazama, often just called Samurai Koh, is a man truly ahead of his time... literally. Koh comes from an ancient time where he was considered the strongest warrior in a ninja village near Wildefort. One time the village got attacked by a menacing demon who had been locked up for centuries, Murasame. Koh stepped forth to beat the demon, and he managed to land a fatal blow, killing him. Murasame, with his last strength, opened up a portal to the future where Koh was sent to, getting back at him that he will never be able to protect his clan so that is slowly dies out. In the present Koh, although confused at first, he became accustomed to life in the present. Doom Dome Battle At the start of the game he is still inside of his dojo but is approached by Fat French Penguin who alarms him about that Lil'Pengu has been abducted by extraterrestrials. Samurai Koh joins Fat French Penguin in the search for Lil'Pengu. When they arrive at the graveyard however, Koh feels a presence calling for him. He follows the call, letting Fat French Penguin. A ghost appears and Koh follows it until the ghost has enough and battles it. After the battle the ghost, named Spook, saw Koh's samurai skills and asks if he is a member of the Shinrin clan to which Koh is surprised and asks if they still are alive in this age. Spook reveals they are not and draws the conclusion that Koh is not from this time, and Koh says he is from the past. Spook asks him to keep the honor of the clan alive, and Koh suggests Spook to seek his unfinished business so he can rest in peace. As he heads back to the dojo, at the beginning of the Asian District he is stopped by yet another spirit, this one being Hanakatoba. He recognized her as his former student, and she tells she has been in love with him and still is, but that demons are shrouding the district and the dojo right now. Koh fights his way through to eliminate them. Hanakatoba pleads for him to stay, but he decides that those demons need to be dealt with. Koh sees all the demons that are shrouding the place and decides to go to the place they hail from, as he has dealt with demons before and certainly can now. He travels to the Gates of Hell and underway bumps into Jamila, who admires Koh for what he is going to do and wants to assist him. They continue and meet with Joshua and Amaya at the gates. However once inside Koh, along with the others gets locked up by Paimon. He gets freed by Jersey Devil after he fights Jamila, and they want to find a way to break Jersey's contract. Mephistopheles, Tyrant and Barbatos enter Hell again and engage in battle with the intruders, Koh fighting Barbatos. Koh defeats Barbatos but Paimon regains consciousness and kicks everyone out of Hell. Samurai Koh decides to head back to his dojo to rest in peace and sees there the true spirit form of Spook, in reality Samurai Jin, who thanks Koh for making a path to finish his business on Earth and hopes that Koh can revive the clan once more. Doom Dome Battle 2 Samurai Koh tries to rebuild the Shinrin clan in honour of Samurai Jin and the rest of his clan, but has trouble finding suitable warriors. Warriors of Babylon Mission Alpha In this alternate future, Samurai Koh didn't aim to rebuild his clan but instead married a beautiful woman with whom he got a child named Mirai. His wife was slaughtered by vampires for blood, which made Koh set out to eliminate them, but he never returned. Koh was turned into a vampire himself, but appeared more like a puppet of Dracula instead, without a mind of his own. He is eventually killed by Alpha and Mirai to restore his honor. References *His main appearance is based on Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle, with a mix of Samurai Jack from his titular series. *His backstory closely resembles that of Jack, being a person who traveled forwards in time. However this time he simply lives there and works as a kendo teacher. This is similar to Jack's role in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *His surname was not revealed until Warriors of Babylon. Kazama is assumed to be the original name of Fūma Kotarō, the leader of the Fūma clan, and notorious for having killed Hattori Hanzō. Gallery SamuraiKohBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylon Samurai Koh.png|Samurai Koh Samurai Koh - Swap.png|Palette Swap Samurai Koh - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Samurai Armor SamuraiKohProfile.png|Profile SamuraiKoh.png|Beta design KohAlt.png|Beta alt Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alive